


Joy

by StolenChilde



Series: John'Verse - Side Stories [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Kid Fic, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StolenChilde/pseuds/StolenChilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a fussy baby on his hands, so he tries a few of his favourite things to remedy the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joy

**Author's Note:**

> All right, this is technically a side story to the [John’Verse](http://stolen-childe.livejournal.com/84812.html), but I wrote it as a complete Gen fic. The only thing you have to know from that ‘Verse is that Dean has a son named John. I left the pairing ambiguous so it could be whatever you wanted to make it, though the John’Verse itself is slash with Dean/Castiel. But if that’s not your thing insert random OFC and enjoy! Written for Dean’s Character Spotlight at [](http://spn-bigpretzel.livejournal.com/profile)[**spn_bigpretzel**](http://spn-bigpretzel.livejournal.com/).

**Joy**

John was fussy, really fussy. Dean tried changing him and feeding him. He tried rocking him, he tried the thing that looked like panning for gold. He tried singing to him. He tried John’s plastic aquarium that was supposed to play the soothing music (Dean maintained it only made you pee). He tried letting John sleep in the bed with him. He even tried the frigging vacuum cleaner. Everything. What had worked? Nothing. 

Now though, Dean was in his second most favourite place in the world: (his first of course being at home with his family – or whatever passed for home that week) the Impala. John, for now, had stayed pretty quiet, cooing and whimpering only slightly as Dean sailed down the dark, quiet black top. 

When Dean set out, he hadn’t really had a destination in mind, but now that he realized which road he was on, he had to grin. Dean stole a quick glance over his shoulder to flash that grin at his baby boy. John didn’t really notice considering he was still in a rear facing car seat but it was the thought that counted.

“You’re in for a real treat, Monkey. Just you wait. This is gonna be our little secret though, all right?” Dean murmured quietly. John seemed to delight in the news and cooed softly. Dean took the next exit ramp and sailed toward a bright beacon in the distance.

Dean pulled into the empty parking lot of Miss Julie’s All Night Diner and shut the car off. He listened to the soothing clicking for a moment as the engine cooled before he opened the door and scooted around to the back to unlatch John’s carrier from the car seat base, before hitting the locks and heading into the dinner. 

A pretty, near middle aged woman with dark hair and eyes, smiled at him from behind the counter. Miss Julie herself had long since retired but her daughter, Clara, had taken over the running of the diner. Dean remembered coming in here when he was a boy with his dad and would see the then teenaged Clara helping her mom behind the counter or serving tables. She seemed to remember him as well.

“Well I’ll be darned, if it isn’t Dean Winchester,” Clara said. “And what’s this you have?”

“Hi Clara, this is my baby boy, John,” Dean greeted.

“No way, you aren’t serious,” Clara was grinning now. “Little Dean-y Winchester a daddy?”

“Clara, I’m not that much younger than you,” Dean blushed, despite himself.

“Well, no, but I never would have thought… Well congratulations Dean! How old is he?”

“Nine months on the second,” Dean said. “He was a little fussy tonight so I thought I’d take him for a drive. My old man said he always used to do that with me when I got this way.”

“I still can’t believe it,” Clara shook her head, a bemused smile on her lips. “Well, pick a booth Dean. What can I get you?”

“Ah… let’s go with black tea and a slice of that famous coconut cream pie your Mom used to make. I hope she gave you the recipe,” Dean replied.

“Oh, don’t you worry Dean, she sure did. It’s our big ticket item after all. Just one piece left tonight,” Clara smiled.

“Great,” Dean flashed her a grin. He walked over to his favourite booth and set John’s carrier on the seat beside him. John was starting to fuss again and Dean hoped he wouldn’t break into full on wailing. Dean rocked the seat gently while he waited, singing under his breath before he remembered his little promise of a treat for John.

“Oh and Clara!” Dean called.

“Yeah, Sweetheart?”

“Could you bring me a small spoon too, please?”

Only a moment later she returned with his order, requested spoon next to his fork, a curious eyebrow raised. “And what’s this for, Dean Winchester?”

Dean smiled, abashed. “Baby’s first pie?”

Clara rolled her eyes but a small smile was dancing on her lips. “Was wondering why you didn’t order the apple, famous cream pie or no famous cream pie, you’re an apple man.”

“Hey, pie’s pie… But yeah, figured this would be a little easier going down.”

“What would his mother say?”

Dean didn’t reply.

Clara chuckled. “Well, honey, you holler if you need anything. Hope Little John enjoys that.”

“He will if he wants to keep his home,” Dean joked.

“Uh huh,” Clara said, unconvinced. She patted his shoulder fondly before disappearing into the back.

John was looking curiously at the massive piece of white piled cream, toasted shavings of coconut liberally coating the top.

“Already interested, huh Little Man?” Dean said knowingly. He scraped a piece of the top layer off with John’s spoon, eating the crispy pieces of coconut and feather light cream, savoury and sweet on his tongue. He made a faintly embarrassing sound in the back of his throat that Sam and Cas would tease him endlessly over, if they had heard.

“Oh Kiddo, it’s good,” Dean murmured happily. He took another smaller scoop of just cream this time and held it just before John’s little pink lips. They baby opened his mouth obediently and Dean eased the cream in. John squealed, his little eyes widening in joy.

“I know you aren’t supposed to have sugar ‘til you’re older, Monkey, but is that worth it, or is that worth it?”

John gurgled happily and Dean grinned.

**End**


End file.
